What Happens When You Run Away
by Isabella31996
Summary: Helen's gone for good? a surprise person comes back  ...Nikola's in the picture, James' is dead, Ashley's alive and she's been running things, ...i suck at summaries but it's much better when you read Reviews are welcome; pairings:Teslen,Wish,Hate
1. She's Back

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own sanctuary or its characters, if I did it would be nothing like it is now, Ashley alive, Teslen everywhere, Kate/Henry and Will/Ashley and James would be alive too….who knows I might make a story out of that :D

Author's Note: Some things that you need to know before you read this story.

James Watson lived longer than revelations, till about Trail of Blood.

This story leads off in an AU from Trail of Blood where Watson finds ashley's location in the computer, with the help of Henry

James Watson dies right when they find Ashley, she is the one who kills him.

Present:

Ashley Magnus stared throught the observation window, looking down at her. She was so mad.

_You left, she thought, we were all just getting over James' death, __**I**__ was getting over James' death and you just left!_

_I should be mad and enraged that you have the gall to just come back like this but I'm not and that frustrates me, im happy that you're okay when I should be mad that you left in the first place!_

"Ashley?" a voice asked from behind her. "Kyra's asking for you."

"Thank you, Will, I'll be right there." My voice sounded detached even from my ears.

"Ashley…." He pulled me to him from behind. I turned around to fit comfortably into his chest.

"I can't do it, Will, I can't talk to her like the last 20 years have not been hell for me to walk by her room everyday" She cried, devastated. "I won't do it."

" I know, Ash, I know it hurts but you have to be strong." He said pleading. " From what she said when we found her, she doesn't remember anything past your disaperance. You have to help her."

Ashley nodded weakly into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go then."

"No-"

"Ashley…."

She held up a hand to stop him.

"what I meant to say was, No, I'll go, you either watch from here or watch Kyra for me, Sally's probably getting tired by now."

They had reached the door now.

"Okay, I'll go but remember, stay strong."

She smiled and kissed him softly. " I will."

Author's Note: So, what did you think? I know there are some errors in the way I type it and you may be confused right now but stay reading this, all will become clear in the next chapter.

So im guessing you have questions: these are the questions that will be answered in the next chapter:

Who is Kyra? And why is Sally, the mermaid taking care of her?

Who is the mystery woman in the infirmary? The first person to get it right will get their screen name in a guest part of their choice.

Why is Ashley running the Sanctuary?

How did she get back?

All these questions and more will be answered next. I promise to update soon but I only will if I get enough reviews…..they are like candy to me. Just press the green button…..you know you want to :D


	2. Kyra

The answers to those questions are coming right up :D…..thanks so much for the amazing reviews for those few who did review…..i was going to give up the mystery woman in this chap. But no one answered the question as to who they think she is so I'm hoping to use this filler chapter for now until someone speaks up….here's to keeping the hope alive!

Will was walking to pick up Kyra when he heard a crash by Sally's tank.

"What the hell-" His answer was cut short by the sight before him.

A dripping Nikola Tesla, holding Kyra, who was also wet, upside down by the ankle and Sally laughing in her weird mermaid way.

He couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of him.

"I'm glad you think this is funny William. I thought she was going to drown and, in an act of great chivalry I might add, I tried to save her from her death…" Will couldn't stop laughing. And you're still laughing, great….."

He walked away, muttering something about expendable humans.

"Dad!"

Will was snapped out of his revere by his overly enthusiastic 12-year old daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where's Mom?"

Will mentally winced. _Crap crap um…._

"She is busy with a new patient."

"Really? Can I meet 'em? "

_Double crap!_

"Later, okay?"

She pouted, giving him that look. Sure, It was all innocent on the surface, but deep down, it was every father's worst nightmare. "Please, Daddy?"

_Whatever you do, Will, do not fall for the puppy eyes!_

"Fine"_….dammit… _"You win…..let me just go war-tell your mother you're coming" he sighed.

_Ash is going to kill me, I'm dead!_

_**So there you have it, Kyra is none other than Ashley and Will's 12 year old daughter. Will's in trouble, but why, what's so different about this patient? Oh, did I mention that to fufill her role as head of the Sanctuary Network, our young Ashley had to obtain every degree in everything her mother had, so that she would have ample experience….Next chapter I promise to put up the person's true identity somewhere in there :D I wonder….( grins evilly) Reviews are cookies and I am Santa :D**_


	3. Author's Note

Hey, Author here, I just wanted to let you know that someone got it right and with this huge amount of hw from break im gonna take a while to update. But, have no fear, I will try to go as fast as I can and hopefully, It will make you guys very happy…sorry it will take awhile


	4. Gunshot Heard 'Round the World

Outside the Infirmary

_Ashley, you can do this,_ she thought to herself, _go into doctor mode…yeah like that'll help!_

She walked confidently into the Infirmary.

" Ashley?"

There she was, Helen Magnus, living and breathing, contrary to popular belief. She was surrounded by tubes and wires that Ashley had placed there when giving her treatment.

_Fuck it! Screw doctor mode….._ "Hey Mum! Long time no see right?" I smiled weakly.

"But you-….and I was-….you-"

"Yes, I know, Mum. I'll explain everything to you in a moment just let me-"

"Your voice…..when did you get an accent?"

" Becoming the leader of the Sanctuary Network isn't easy , ya know!" she sighed. "Will ran things here for a while giving me updates….i sort of-….well i-" she trailed off, blushing.

"what….spit it out?" cried an exasperated Helen.

She murmured something that, if Helen was correct, made her smile. " what was that" she asked innocently.

"FINE!..." she breathed. " I went to Oxford and got every degree you did while picking up diplomatic and patience skills from your events which I had to go to while simultaneously picking up a British accent just so that I thought I would be prepared to take over for you!" she took a deep breath.

"Wow" she stated. "So, you were going to explain my story to me….."

"Fine then, have it your way I'll tell you now." She took a deep breath. "when the Cabal waged war on the sanctuary network, remember that, and I appeared into the SHU. I was hurting you guys and then one of my teleporting buddies tried to hurt you. You guys saw me teleport from the SHU with the other being but, I found out later, something in Nikola's gun triggered my dad's side of my DNA and since the Cabal had already added teleportation, it made me stronger. I broke through the shield un-harmed but the cabal's other minion did not fare as well as me. She was the blip you guys saw on your screen."

"When Henry finally confirmed, or least thought he confirmed. My death, you up and left, no warning nothing and disappeared. The team didn't know what to do and you were gone for two years before they had heard anything from you. You and Uncle James had found me! You were so excited, the team got all dressed up and headed out to you guys. Th-"

"We found you, how was that possible?"

"Nikola. He was tracking down known remnants of the cabal when you left and went out to search for you afterwards. On his way, he found a Cabal agent who knew where I was and he, well he killed him and found me in that lab underground. You guys got there and Nikola and Henry got me out of containment but the cabal had done more stuff to me with the Source blood, I-" She took a steadying breath.

"Well, you said James was with us, where is he? I find it hard to imagine he's not here explaining everything along with you."

"I killed him."

Helen was about to start speaking again when she heard it, that soft confession, so soft she almost didn't believe she had heard it in the first place. She stared in disbelief.

"What?"

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger….this will have to keep you guys content as my midterms are in a week and I am having a severe case of writers block…hope to update soon though….Reviews are my food…..don't starve me!


	5. AN Sorry

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I know I said I would post after midterms but I got soooo swamped that I completely forgot about this story until I got an email from . I am reading and rereading this story to try and remember where I left off. I am a rabid ff reader as well so I know how we hate authors notes and no updates…..i will get a chappie up asap promise! (Share this with ppl I could always use more reviews!)


End file.
